This invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an iron core for a reactor, a transformer or the like, and more particularly a plurality of legs of such an iron core.
Core type iron cores have been previously manufactured by manually classifying magnetic laminations cut into predetermined shapes into a plurality of groups thereof for three legs and four yokes of the iron cores, manually carrying the classified magnetic laminations near an assembling surface plate and then having the laminations stocked in a predetermined shape on the surface plate by a plurality of persons.
Also, E-shaped iron cores might be manufactured by disposing magnetic laminations for three legs thereof at predetermined equal intervals to be aligned with one another for each leg and delivering three sets of the magnetic laminations to a lamination stacking surface plate through a chute system until those magnetic laminations are spontaneously stopped due to frictional resistances occurring between the adjacent magnetic laminations. Then, the three sets of the leg laminations thus stopped are manually located at their final positions respectively followed by the operation of manually stacking magnetic laminations for each of two yokes of the E-shaped iron core.
Thus, almost all of the conventional operations of stacking magnetic laminations on one another have been manually performed, resulting in the disadvantages that a long time is consumed, iron loss increases due to strains imparted to the laminations during the handling thereof and so on.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art practice as described above by the provision of an apparatus for manufacturing a plurality of legs of an iron core by substantially eliminating or minimizing the operation of manually handling magnetic laminations for the legs.